


Hot Chocolate

by fribbletastic



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cold Weather, Coroika, Fluff, I finished this at like 1AM, M/M, Splatoon manga, This is short but I might make more chapters, enjoy the boys, even if they don’t directly link, there’s a blizzard, this is a solid brick of fluff, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fribbletastic/pseuds/fribbletastic
Summary: Inkopolis has been covered with immboilizing amounts of cold and snow for the past few days...The perfect situation to spend some time inside, talking over a cup of hot chocolate.Heyo! I don’t really completely know where this came from, it was snowing outside, so I drew Goggles and Rider under a blanket with snow out the window, and then eventually (read: a few hours later)  I wrote this to go with that! It kinda just took off like a train ajcbcjsifhsnAnyhow, enjoy!





	Hot Chocolate

Rider. The name itself sounded tough, carrying a “lone ranger” feeling to it. In the past, the inkling had taken this and ran with it, climbing to the top and doing it by himself, always saying he never needed anyone. In the past, he also wouldn’t have had the physical embodiment of happiness falling asleep on him under a blanket as they watched the snow falling out the window. 

The snowfall would be more accurately called a blizzard, the wind whipping the icy flakes through the air and even pulling already landed flakes off the ground. The past few days had been unreasonably cold, the snow deep enough to cancel schools and shops. Nobody with the tiniest bit of common sense would ever leave their house before the cold snap ended. And then there’s Goggles.  
In the late afternoon, Rider had been doing what everyone else in Inkopolis had been doing for the past few days, staying inside, not talking to anybody, and dying of boredom due to nearly everything being closed. Ammo Knights was closed. Ammo Knights. The store that stayed open through a fire, a shattered front window, and two day-long city-wide blackouts. Needless to say, the weather was atrocious.  
And yet, after putting some water on the stove to boil, when he sat down on his couch and turned to peer out the window at the snowfall, there was Goggles. The blue inkling was just skipping down the street, as if the snow wasn’t past his knees in height. Rider watched him go on his way in confusion, before he realized that Goggles wasn’t even wearing any extra layers than his usual jacket, he was skipping through the snow in shorts. Rider was running across the room and down the stairs to the front door in an instant. He opened the door and stepped out, startling for a second as the cold air hit his face like a wall. “GOGGLES!” He shouted to the inkling down the street. Goggles turned, calling out “Hey Rider!” cheerily in response. “Why are you walking in the middle of a blizzard?!” The green inkling yelled back in response. “I wanted to walk!” Rider shook his head. He loved Goggles, but he would probably never fully understand him.   
At that point, he realized that while Goggles had been standing still, the snow around his legs had started to tint blue as the snow began to slowly melt the ink. It would most likely not be safe for him to stay out here much longer. Rider realized the same applied to him as he felt the snow melt against his face. “Uh... Goggles you should probably come inside, standing out here isn’t a good idea.” The energetic inkling’s eyes lit up, and he- after a second of struggle, left the spot he was standing and skipped cheerfully past Rider and through the front door. Rider closed the door behind them, relieved the cold wind was no longer blowing against his face. He tossed Goggles a pair of slippers, not wanting him to leave blue prints all over the carpet from the blue ink where the snow had been. Goggles trotted over to the couch, flopping down as he always did when he came over. “Thanks for inviting me over, Ri- AH!” He cut off with a yell as Rider threw a blanket over him, the yell was then followed by that Goggles Signature Giggle™, and Rider couldn’t help but chuckle as well. Who wouldn’t? That laugh was so contagious. And upbeat. And adorable.  
Rider then heard a slight hissing and gurgling noise from the kitchen. I FORGOT ABOUT THE WATER. Cutting off a swear that formed in his mind, Rider darted to the kitchen, grabbing the lid from the pot- and proceeding to nearly burn his hand and drop the lid in the process. He hissed, grabbing his stinging hand, standing still for a moment while the bubbles calmed down. “What’tcha making?” He turned, seeing Goggles standing with a curious expression and the blanket wrapped over his shoulders. “Oh, I was just gonna make hot chocolate.” “You’ve gotta use a smaller pot then that, silly!” Rider blinked. “What?” “If you use too big a pot and still fill it, it takes longer for the water to heat up!” Goggles replied simply. “Do you make hot chocolate a lot?” Rider continued, taking two mugs and the chocolate powder from a cabinet. “No, but Headphones makes tea almost every day, and sometimes Bobble likes to pretend to trap spirits in the tea kettle, so she has to use something else! She always comes up with something different to use!”...

Sunset came and went as the two had talked through the afternoon, the empty mugs abandoned on the kitchen counter. They sat together on the couch, Rider feeling drowsy as he leaned against the couch pillows, and Goggles reading a book he had dug up somewhere in the living room and found possibly interesting. It seemed like he’d just opened the book directly in the center and started reading it from there. Rider’s green tentacles may have been splotched slightly with the color blue as Goggles’ blue ones with green. Just a bit. A comfortable warm silence dominated the space. It was interrupted by Goggles placing the book down, and turning to Rider. “That book was really boring, and now I’m tired.” He said, halfway between a complaint and a statement. “Yeah... I’m tired too-“ Rider was cut off by Goggles flopping down onto him, and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “Better!” He yipped. Rider was silent for a second, not really knowing what to do with this. “Uh... Goggles?” He asked quietly. “Yer warm...” Goggles responded quietly, a small peaceful grin on his face. Rider made the immediate observation that this was fine. After a minute, he grabbed the blanket that had fallen to the floor and tossed it over Goggles again.  
“Goodnight...”

**Author's Note:**

> Goggles: IT’S BEGINNING TO LOOK A LOT LIKE SQUIDMAS  
> Rider: GOGGLES IT IS 30 DEGREES BELOW 0 OUT WHAT ARE Y-


End file.
